Konoha's Watcher
by meltedblueice
Summary: Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha is my home and I am Konoha's watcher. I have watched Konoha grow from two clans to many, from a campsite to a city full of lives both young and old, ninja and civilian. I have watched Konoha thrive in strength and struggle in adversary. I have watched Konoha and I will continue to do so until we both vanish from this Earth. 1STSTORY!


**_A/N: So this is my first fanfic, so read with caution! lol This is just a little idea I got one day and I wanted to see if I could make it into a story. I welcome criticism, so take your best shot! I understand this first chapter may be confusing, but all shall be revealed. The main character is an OC named Mari Uzumaki, who has a very interesting condition. As of right now there are no certain pairings. Hope you enjoy! (Thoughts are in Italics.)_**

 _So, today is the day. The day all of us can stop running, chasing, hurting and killing each other. I still can't believe that the Senju and the Uchiha are joining forces to create the first shinobi village. Konohagakure. A fitting name because of the surrounding forest and the forest like infrastructure Hashirama-sama created with his wood release abilities. Hashirama-sama must have amazing diplomatic skills to convince those arrogant Uchiha to agree. Of course, those stubborn Senju couldn't have been easy to convince either. But he did it and today is the ceremony that makes it official. Mito-hime must be so proud of her new husband. Speaking of Mito-hime…_

I've been wondering around lost in thought and I need to wake her to get ready for the ceremony! I quickly head towards her room and enter. I start towards the curtain to open them, but am startled when I hear my mistress' calm voice.

"You are late as usual. I still don't understand how you can become so lost in your thoughts to the point you aren't aware of your surroundings. You know that is why you can't be used on missions and are left to do menial tasks befitting a civilian." I look at Mito-hime who is sitting in her bed with her hands resting on her lap looking at me with an expectant expression.

"I am sorry, Mistress. I will be more attentive in the future."

"That is what you always say. You should start my bath, your tardiness means we will have to rush in order to meet Hashirama in time."

"Yes, Mistress."

I begin to fill Mito-hime's bath with hot water as she gets out of bed and undresses. As I help her prepare for the ceremony Mito-hime says very little, which is not all that odd, but I catch her glancing at me as if she wants to say something. Once I have finished tying her hair into her usual buns with hair pins, clips and attached tags, she looks exactly how a future Hokage's wife should: beautifully regal. I can't help but smile when I look at her, she has been my mistress since I was seven and although she hasn't been overly kind she has never mistreated me.

"Mari, how many years has it been since you were found by my father?"

"Almost nine years, Mistress."

My story is rather a unique one. I was born into the Uzumaki Clan, but was weak as a child. My parents who were strong shinobi and were always sent on missions for the clan didn't want to waste time taking care of me, so I was left to die. However, I didn't. I continued to live no matter what illness I caught. Uzumaki's were known for their notoriously long lives, but that had never made them immune to death before. I started to become a clan spectacle. People would make bets if I got sick on whether or not this would be the one illness to kill me or not. The children's mothers wouldn't let them get close to me in fear they would become infected too. Also, if the children did approach me it was just to taunt or poke me with a stick. Sometimes one of the clan's women would feed me, but since my own parent's had abandoned me no one else felt compelled to do much more than ignore me. One day, when I was suffering from a particularly bad cold, someone scooped me up into their arms, carried me into a warm tent and began healing me. When I came to, I found myself face to face with the Head of the Uzumaki clan himself. He told me that I was to be his 12 year-old daughter's companion and servant since I couldn't render any other service to the clan given my weak body. Since then I have never left Mito-hime's side.

"Nine years. It seems even longer when I think about it. I have truly enjoyed it. However, now that I have a husband I think it best if you start a new life in this new village." Mito-hime stops and looks at me with uncertainty, as I have frozen at her words. I felt like a cold hand had clenched my heart. I was being abandoned, again.

"What do you mean? Are you releasing me from your service?" I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it! Mito-hime has been my purpose of living. I don't know what I would do if I was not able to serve her anymore. Mito-hime stands and looks me in the eye.

"Yes. I am releasing you from my service. But in result, I am appointing you as my friend and comrade." She gives a small laugh at my shocked face. "You are sixteen now Mari, a grown woman in the eyes of most. Since I have known you, you have grown from a sickly kid into a competent woman. You have even been able to master taijutsu under my guidance, although because of your abnormal chakra, ninjutsu and genjutsu are still infeasible. What I'm trying to say is that it's time for you to start a new life in this new village where new possibilities are being found every day."

I'm speechless and I know my face looks hilarious because my jaw has been hanging open since Mito-hime said the word friend. I had always thought of myself as insignificant, someone who couldn't even earn their parent's love. I should be dead from all the illnesses I suffered as a child, but I'm not, making me a freak of nature. Shunned by both shinobi and civilians. But here was a great woman offering to be my friend and a chance at being more than a servant.

"How?" Is all I can say, because it's the question repeating in my head. How is an insignificant freak supposed to make a life for itself?

"Well you can start by changing out of those rags and putting on this kimono for the ceremony. You need to be dressed appropriately as you shall stand by me." While talking, Mito-hime pulls out a beautiful pale blue kimono with white leaves decorating the hem and the sleeves. The obi was also white with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. I had never seen a thing so beautiful and I had definitely never worn something like it either. I numbly let her undress me and help me put on the kimono. Mito-hime turned me towards the mirror and I couldn't help but gasp. I had always been too small for my age with very little curves, but I looked almost pretty. The pale blue matched my strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly. While I was staring at my reflection Mito-hime pulled my hair up into a high bun and put in a gorgeous white lily comb in the bun's side.

"There. Now, let us not keep Hashirama waiting any longer." And with that I was pulled out of Mito-hime's room and to the ceremony marking the beginning of Konohagakure.

"KUSHINA! MINATO! NO!" I stand shell shocked as the demon fox impales both of them with one of his sharp claws. How did things turn out this way? We took every precaution, thought of every scenario of what could happen during Kushina's childbirth. So how had this happened? The demon had escaped and now was terrorizing Konoha, killing shinobi and civilians alike.

Since it had escaped I had been looking everywhere to find where Minato had taken little Naruto and Kushina. However, this is not the scene I had thought I would find. I am close enough to hear Minato and Kushina saying goodbye to their new born son. I almost collapse in grief as I know that I am losing more of my precious people. I sense the Third Hokage come up behind me just before Minato, Kushina and the demon fox seemingly disappear into a seal placed on little Naruto's tummy. The silence left behind them lingers only for a second until a soft cry comes from little Naruto. I run towards the place little Naruto is laying. Slowly, I take him into my arms and start rocking him singing a soft tune, while tears continue to run down my cheeks. I look up as the Third Hokage approaches. He collapse to his knees next to me, shoulders slumped with sadness and eyes bearing a question.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama, I never imagined this would happen. When Mito-hime gave birth the seal weakened, but never broke. However, I do know one thing. Minato and Kushina are gone leaving you in charge of the village and I in charge of Naruto's wellbeing." I struggle saying the last sentence, still not wanting to accept the fact. The Third continues to kneel there for a second before he nods in agreement and stands.

"Then let us do just that. Naruto shall be your responsibility, Mari-san. While I shall resume my position as Hokage and lead Konoha through its restoration. I shall send for you once things have settled down to discuss the details of Naruto's up-bringing once the village is stable enough."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Third and his ANBU leave me kneeling alone with Naruto. I slowly stand, careful not to disturb the now sleeping baby Naruto. As smoothly as possible I run, cradling little Naruto to my chest, until I am at the top of the Hokage Mountain. As I look down upon Konoha, the damage almost cripples me. Not even the Three Shinobi Wars did such damage to the village. The wounds from tonight would take long to heal and the scars would never be forgotten. However, this night was not all shrouded in darkness. A blessing was given to Konoha during this nightmare. A light that shall cause the Will of Fire to burn more brightly than before. Looking away from the village wreckage I gaze at the blessing's face and smile.

 _Yes, little Naruto, you shall become Konoha's new stronghold. Just like your Father and Mother were. This I promise._

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thank you!**_


End file.
